1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a mask that is used for the manufacturing of the same. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus for preventing deterioration of display image quality that may be caused by a voltage drop, a method of manufacturing the same, and a mask that is used for the manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic-light emitting diode (OLED), in which an intermediate layer that includes a light-emitting layer is interposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode, in a pixel or a sub-pixel. Such an organic light-emitting display apparatus generally controls whether each pixel emits light or a degree of light emission, via a thin-film transistor (TFT) which is electrically connected to the pixel electrode. The opposite electrode is formed as one body with regard to a plurality of pixels or sub-pixels.